


Over

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [10]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Married Couple, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac's past meets his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_girl/gifts).



> Prompt  
> Pairing: Natalie/Zac/Taylor  
> Song: Over  
> Prompt: Broken

Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know-Over by Lindsay Lohan

Over

Zac frowned as he sat on the bed in the room he shared with Taylor. They had been arguing again today and now Taylor was leaving. Taylor was saying that it was over and that he was leaving. He was leaving Zac after three years of being together. Zac couldn't help but feel as if his world was falling apart. He couldn't help but feel as if Taylor was ruining everything.

"You shouldn't leave," Zac finally found the courage to speak as he stood from the bed. "If it's really over then I will be the one to go. This was your house long before it was ever mine anyway," he nodded as he watched Taylor stop packing and turn to look at him.

Staring at Zac stunned, Taylor just stopped packing. He stopped everything. He had really hoped that Zac wouldn't volunteer to leave. He had hoped Zac would stop him from leaving but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. Apparently Zac agreed that this relationship between them had ran it's course. That there was no fixing things. Taylor had hoped that Zac still had a little more fight left in him. He was wrong.

When Taylor didn't say anything Zac took that as his cue and he went to the closet. Finding a few bags he quickly packed what he could and then left. He didn't see the use in staying around and talking. Not when everything had already been said. Not when Taylor had decided this was over. It was over for good and Zac was going to be the first one to go.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over..

"Nata please," Zac pleaded as he sat on the bed and watched as his wife of four years packed her stuff away. Just like the stuff with Taylor eight years ago he and Natalie had been arguing. She was saying things were over and she was leaving him, but unlike eight years Zac couldn't just stand by and let a relationship crumble. He couldn't let his wife walk out the door on him.

Hearing Zac, Natalie turned to face her husband, "Zac why are you trying to change my mind?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "If I leave now you can go back to Taylor. You can be with him again. I mean he came back from New York just to be with you. I heard the conversation he had with you at Avery's wedding. He wants you. Your brother finally realized he wants you and you always made it known to me he would always be in your heart Zac. I can't stand in the way of love.

"You heard our conversation?" Zac asked as he stood from the bed and walked over to Natalie. Grabbing her by the hands he lead her to the bed and sat down. He should have known that Natalie heard. Taylor wasn't trying to be discreet with their conversation. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he wanted Zac back nor was he trying to hide the fact that he didn't like Natalie a woman whom he had never met until this weekend.

Nodding Natalie let Zac lead her to the bed and when they sat down she sighed, "I heard everything. He wants you and you admitted you want me him too," she frowned before pulling her hands away from his. "You admitted to loving him."

Closing his eyes Zac knew she was right. He had admitted to both of those. "I did," he nodded as well. "But I still chose to walk away from him Nata. I chose to come back to you even though he said I could leave with him. I chose to be with you. Did you miss that part of the conversation? I told him I wanted you."

"No I didn't miss that part," Natalie sighed as she looked at him. "But I don't see how you can still be with me when you want him and love him."

"Because I want you and I love you too Natalie Anne. I had to make a choice and I made one. If Taylor is choosing to stay in Tulsa because he thinks that choice is going to change he is wrong. We ended eight years ago because he said things were over. Both of us were too dumb then to stop each other from ending things and I left. I left him and then I met you. I met you and I fell in love with you. I realized there was and is a life outside of being Taylor Hanson's lovesick boyfriend. Lovesick brother."

Going silent Natalie smiled some at her husband's words, "But you want him," she repeated as she shook her head. If he wanted Taylor why would she stand in the way of that? Why would she make things harder for them to be together?

Zac just laughed before running a hand through his hair, "I want a lot of things but I don't have them. All because they aren't good for me. Taylor while we had good times has never been good for me. I want you too and I have you. You're good for me. You're the one I married four years ago because I loved you. You loved me too...flaws and all. I mean how many women would marry a man if they knew he had been involved with his brother..if they knew he had loved his brother more than a brother."

"Not many," Natalie said as she shook her head again.

"Exactly," Zac nodded before reaching his hand over and cupping her chin so she would look at him. "I am begging you not to leave me right now Nata. Stay here and we can make it through this storm called Taylor. I love you. I want you."

Smiling more Natalie chewed on her lip, "I'll stay," she relented before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking at his now pregnant wife as she sat on the back deck of his parents house engaged in a conversation with his mom, Zac grinned.

"So it's true?" a voice asked from beside him and he turned to see Taylor. He hadn't been expecting to see Taylor here. He hadn't seen him since Avery's wedding which had been seven months ago.

Nodding Zac grinned more, "Natalie is seven months pregnant," he confirmed knowing that was what Taylor had meant by his question. "She got pregnant the day after Avery's wedding."

Taylor scoffed at Zac's words, "Probably to trap you," he spit out. "She heard our conversation. I saw her standing in the doorway. She knows you love me and that you want me Zac. She got pregnant because she knows you were more than likely going to leave her."

Zac glared at his brother's words, "She also heard me say I wanted her," he defended as he locked eyes with Taylor. "We had a conversation when she was going to leave me the day after Avery's wedding. I stopped her from leaving though. I stopped her from leaving. I choose her Taylor and she didn't trap me. She can't trap someone who wants to stay," he sighed.

At Zac's words Taylor went silent not sure of what to say. Zac had convinced Natalie to stay when she was about to leave yet he could never muster up the courage to get Taylor to stay. Instead he had chosen to walk out first. Obviously that hadn't been the case with his bitch of a wife..or well Taylor thought she was a bitch. Everyone else seemed to dote on her.

"Why did you stop her from leaving Zac? Why her and not me? Why did you choose to walk out of our relationship? I wanted you to convince me to stay," Taylor revealed as he crossed his arms. "I wanted you to do for me what you did for her."

Looking away from Taylor, Zac sighed, "I guess I didn't love you enough," he said before walking away from Taylor. He was going to go outside and join his wife on the porch. "Why did you wait seven months to come and see me again?" he asked when he stopped at the sliding glass door. "It's been seven months since you said you wanted me. Seven months since you said you came back for me and yet not once have I seen you"

Again Taylor went silent his eyes looking away from Zac.

Zac shook his head at Taylor's silence, "Typical you. That's what it was," Zac answered his own question. "During our years together you always left me for long periods of time and I let you come back with open arms. You were right the night we had that argument and you said it was over. It had been over for awhile but I was blind to see it. What Natalie and I have though it's not over and it will never be over. I just hope one day you can find someone to make you happy. Someone who makes you as happy as Natalie makes me," Zac finished before turning his back on Taylor again and opening the door.

Once he stepped outside and Natalie looked at him he knew he had made the right choice. He knew that Natalie was his right choice. Going over to her he bent down in front of her and put his hand on her belly, "I love you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too," Natalie smiled feeling the baby kick after she said those words. "And I think our son loves you as well," she laughed before leaning in to kiss Zac softly on the lips.


End file.
